Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more specifically, to semiconductor memory devices including air gap-based spacer structures.
Semiconductor devices may be used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or lower manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices can be classified into semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, and hybrid devices having functions of both memory devices and logic devices.
Some semiconductor devices may include vertically stacked patterns and contact plugs electrically connecting the stack patterns to each other. As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, a distance between the patterns and/or a distance between the patterns and the contact plugs have been reduced. Thus, a parasitic capacitance between the patterns and/or between the patterns and the contact plugs can increase. The parasitic capacitance can cause performance deterioration (e.g., reduction of an operating speed) of semiconductor devices.